Our moment
by Pattou
Summary: A random oneshot about Natsu and Gray.


**A/N!: I don't know what to say about this one shot, I just wrote and this is the result. I hope you guys enjoy it even though it's some fucked up shit or i think it is. Anyways, thanks for reading my fanfics and I'll be updating beautiful tyrant soon.**

 _I miss how we used to be,  
So vibrant, so honest, so wild and free._

Like any other day, Natsu Dragneel was sitting by counter head hanging while his eyes slowly filled with unwanted tears. Sad was the thought that once in her place, making him laugh and love him was him. That once, that place was the place he craved to be, the place he missed, the place he desired even know. Had was to look in his direction and remember all those times they used to be one, when they used to be best friends but as well lovers. It was indeed hard however, all of that in a very far way past. A past where he was still the Natsu who laughed and he the Gray who kept messing with him and fight for any small detail.

Love was supposed to be beautiful so he read in the book. A feeling that consumes your soul and makes you look like a completely idiot but not anymore. This love, the love that still consumes him is the kind of love that feels like one thousands needles piercing through his skin, killing his whole being slowly while his soul slowly leaves its body. No, he wasn't regretting the times they spend together. The times where their lips connected and a delicious taste would be created with their mixed saliva or the time they connected their souls as one, when it was only him and the other. He wasn't regretting but indeed missing.

Sighing, the handsome pinkish haired male, wrapped his slender white fingers around the glass of coke previously placed on the counter by Mirajane and took yet another long sip, enjoying the ticklish sensation prickling down his throat. It was difficult, difficult to see him with her. Difficult to be in the same guild as him however, he couldn't leave. He couldn't leave behind his home. The ones who took care of him when Igneel disappeared, the ones who gave him the love he needed back then and obviously, he couldn't leave him. Still waiting for an opportunity to have what was his. To have him right in his arms while his lips kissed the beautiful white skin of this one. Life, doesn't always is what we expect it to be and Natsu Dragneel learned it by the harsh way.

 _I miss the way you would understand,  
Listen carefully, and be there when I needed a hand_

Turning his head towards the darkish haired male table, Natsu felt his lips slowly curving upon a gentle smile when he noticed how gorgeous the other look when smiling. How beautiful he was and still is with his bluish dark hair, perfect round shape dark eyes and the most incredible pair of cherry lips. Indeed, Gray Fullbuster wasn't the kind of guy who appeared to be ugly or stupid, in fact when you looked in his direction he was far from being those things however, he did have a stupid side. A side that Natsu missed, a side that was only his to see. Though, when was the last time they talked? The pinkish haired male didn't recall it but he sure knew that it was a very long time ago.

Now, with twenty-three years old and without a lover, the handsome boy found people talking behind his backs; Saying how lonely he seems to be and how pitiful his face look when he walks inside the guild building an obviously, those kind of words hurt him but what to do? IT wasn't like they weren't right but at the same time he wasn't happy. He wasn't happy with the thought of his friends talking behind his backs or preparing a blind date without his consent but then again, they were just worried. That's what he liked to think about. Once a kid without a father, a man without a lover in the future.

Getting up from the place he was sitting, Natsu bowed his head and mumbled a simple thanks to the beautiful girl behind the counter and made his way out of the guild, ignoring every single glance and obviously Lucy who kept bothering him with useless things. He wasn't in the mood to go on a mission, he wasn't even in the mood to care about her rent but she constantly annoyed him. Asking for explanation, asking him if he was okay when it was pretty visible that he wasn't. Sure, she is his friend but damn, there's a limit. Why can't she bring herself to just shut up and leave him alone for a while?

"Seems that you are still the same pitiful guy." Laxus mumbled from the place he was leaning his backs with his very stupid smirk tugged up in his lips. Damn, how he hated that guy.

"Do you need something? I ain't in the mood to talk to someone like you." Natsu grumbled, running his fingers through his hair while glancing at the other from the corner of his eye. "Guess, you did return from your mission alive. What a shame."

"You would miss me too much if I died so I've returned for you!"

"Go away Laxus, Mirajane is waiting for you inside."

"Thanks for the information."

"You're welcome lighting jerk."

 _I miss our long, random talks at night,  
Our private conversations,  
Our silly little fights._

By the end of the day, Natsu watched from the window of his house the sun going down to leave place to the beautiful stars and bright moon. How he loved the night, the fresh hair and darkness. He loved to walk and training, he loved to cry and hugs his covers to sleep, the best part of a day, and the part of the day where he was alone. Even happy would leave him and sleep with Lucy. Ridiculous right? But it was his life now. A life of a person with a broken heart and stupidity getting over his mind. Sighing, the pinkish haired male walked towards his kitchen, deciding to open his fridge and prepare something to eat. Not that he was hungry but he still needed to feed himself, especially if he wanted to have energy for tomorrow's mission with Erza.

As he moved through the small room he liked to call kitchen, three soft knocks were made against his front door which obviously surprised the handsome male, why? Because no one dared to visit him, especially after knowing where he lived –in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees and herbs-. Raising one of his pinkish eyebrows, Natsu wiped his wet hands on his apron, before walking to the door that once again was hit by someone yet this time stronger. Pissed? No he wasn't pissed. Unhappy? Perhaps but the guy behind the door wouldn't be happy either, especially after having his face punched.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Natsu almost yelled while swinging his door open and to his biggest shock, as his hand was moving to punch the other, he noticed. Noticed, the darkish perfect round shape eyes, the pair of cherry lips curved upon an unhappy smile and the bluish hair he loved to pass his fingers through. Shortly, the man in front of his house was no other than Gray Fullbuster. The question now was, what the heck was he doing there looking as horrible has he looks every morning? Did he cry? The pinkish haired male didn't know but he was sure of one thing, this visit didn't bring anything good. "What are you doing here?"

"Juvia and I broke up." Gray whispered, facing the ground obviously embarrassed by mumbled those words, the thing is. Why was he embarrassed and telling that to the handsome male before him? Sure, they did broke up but wouldn't they be together after a while? It has always been like this since the very beginning of their relationship. "She said, she couldn't date my any longer."

"And why would she say something like that when it's obvious that you love her?" The pinkish haired male retorted as his arms crossed over his chest, face showing nothing but displeasure.

"You're wrong, you are definitely wrong!" Gray half screamed while for the first time that night, lifting his eyes to stare right into Natsu's eyes. "I never loved her, I never wanted to be with her! All of this is your fault. Your fault for being an idiot and the biggest moron in the whole world. Why? Why didn't you simply tell me that you loved me? Why did you let me believe that I was nothing but a sex toy? How can be someone so dense? I…."

Natsu was speechless, no words coming from his parted lips. His sex toy? His fault for not telling him that he loved him? The biggest moron in the whole world? Who the heck was this person kidding? Sure, he was dense and sometimes it was hard to show his true feeling but he honestly thought that they was no need to express them when what they had was so beautiful and strong. Then why would it be his fault? Was he some kind of girl needing to hear the words I love you? Sighing, the pinkish haired male turned his backs and started to walk back inside of his kitchen where the water inside of an old pan was already boiling.

"So, you needed to hear them like a girl, right?" Natsu said, opening a packet of noodles with his teeth before placing them inside of the boiling water. "I'm sorry for being what I am. I'm sorry for being a dense bastard but you should be sorry for breaking my heart, countless times."

"You…" Gray started yet soon cut off by Natsu which turned around in his spot and stare at the darkish haired male quite harshly.

"What do you think? Do you think that seeing you with that girl made me happy? Do you really thought that I would be all jumping around when you kissed her and made her yours? Who the fuck are you kidding with Gray? Are you seriously even being honest? Who will guarantee me that tomorrow you won't be running to her and ask her to take you back? It already has happen and I am not going to have hopes to see them slipping right past my fingertips."

Silence filled the room as the two angered man started at each other. One with arms crossed over his chest while the other with clenched fists by his body sides. Honestly, Gray didn't know what to say because in some kind of weird way, Natsu was right. He did date Juvia to make the other jealous, to get a reaction from him but nothing. Natsu hadn't reacted in fact he had just smiled and walked out of the guild building upon knowing that they were dating, so should Gray have noticed the hidden sadness inside? Obviously, but in some kind of way, the darkish haired male was as dense as the other when it came to love. Shortly both were nothing but idiots.

 _I miss the way you could read my mind,  
Know what to say,  
When words were hard to find._

"Natsu…" Gray mumbled, taking a few steps closer while his lips lightly trembled. "I'm sorry, I…"

"Yeah, you are an idiot, just like me, aren't you?" Natsu retorted whilst snorting, obviously far from being pleased. "You know Gray, we both left unsaid thing and unspoken love but… I truly do love you, more than anything…"

"Natsu…" The darkish haired male once again whispered while his lips soon tug themselves upon a gentle smile while Natsu on the other hand, slide his arms around the latter's waist to bring their bodies for the very first time in a very long time together. "I love you too…"

 _I miss the way you could brighten my day,  
Make me forget the mistakes,  
Make the pain go away.  
I miss how you made me laugh,  
Hate how you made me cry,_


End file.
